


【Theseus/Newt】Little Daisy

by Kinayo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Underage - Freeform, lil cunt, no anal sex so i think this is fine????, no judgement for my bad writing thx, sick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinayo/pseuds/Kinayo
Summary: 纽特又被邻居看见独自在家了。对方差点报警，这已经是这个月的第三回了。





	【Theseus/Newt】Little Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> 现代架空  
> 读不下去就不要勉强了  
> underage/slut/kink

Little Daisy

 

01.

他又被邻居看到了，这个月第三回。那位红发女士在落地窗外面皱着眉头盯着他足足有五分钟，从包里拿出手机，犹豫了下还是没有报警。  
警察来过他们家好几次，忒修斯倒总能编出好理由——年轻的弟弟还没适应新的小镇，或者弟弟因为身体原因在家静养。忒修斯只在极少情况下才出示法律文件，证明他确实是纽特·斯卡曼德的合法监护人。他有份薪酬不菲的工作，养活纽特和他自己绰绰有余。  
纽特的情况很特殊。他看着哥哥露出标准的友好又为难的表情，就好像他真的为此深深困扰一样。我知道这是强人所难，但能否请您和邻居好好解释下，他们不肯听我说话。  
忒修斯会在每句话结束后补上一个委屈的笑容。警察们很容易就上钩了。更早之前市政部门找到他们的时候纽特也用了同样的花招，眨眨眼睛泛上泪光，撅起嘴巴，抱着哥哥的腿死死不肯松手。好吧，你赢了。他看到那两个社工妥协后无奈的表情，在忒修斯身后厌恶地吐着舌头。

但邻居的投诉确实让忒修斯意识到了自己照顾上的不足。第二天他的哥哥给了他一把车钥匙和一张信用卡，告诉他下午没事可以多出去走走，交个朋友之类的。哦那可太棒了，纽特撇撇嘴心想，他们的邻居会因为他开始背路易斯威登而打消疑虑，他怎么没想到呢。

他知道忒修斯只是怕他孤独。可他讨厌朋友，讨厌社交，人多的场合会让他喘不过气。就像哥哥说的，他的情况很特殊。  
某种角度来看，他也因此被宠坏了。忒修斯很慷慨，只要他想要的都会买给他。漂亮衣服、高科技产品、奇怪的小挂件，他的房间里堆满了已经不感兴趣的垃圾，但他的哥哥还是愿意为他刷卡，完全不肯吸取教训。

 

“她今天又看到你了？”  
等到晚上忒修斯回来后，他在餐桌上把今天的一切比划给对方。看到哥哥皱眉头时心情低落了几分。  
抱歉。他做了个手势。  
“哦，这不是你的错。” 忒修斯顿了下。 “那位女士坚持认为，你至少该去一趟——心理咨询课程。”

纽特恨心理医生。他们会问起过去的经历，关于他怎么失去声音，他的义眼，以及——他不愿承认——但路过镜子的时候他看起来还有点瘸腿的问题。  
这不公平。他不想用手语了，轻轻做着嘴型。如果忒修斯都不能让他回想起那天的情形，其他人只会让他发狂。他发誓他会在第二天烧掉那位心理医生的房子，不管里面有没有人。  
“可我们要在这里住得尽量久点。这里离公司也很近，其他事上也很方便。”  
忒修斯伸出手帮他打理着额头前的头发，手指伸进发丝里按摩着。他喜欢来自哥哥的触碰，修长的手指贴在皮肤上立刻激起一片涟漪，舒服到快融化在椅子上。  
很快他就自动跑到了忒修斯的腿上，咬着哥哥的唇瓣，手掌握住了忒修斯两腿之间的东西。他听到哥哥满意地呻吟着，随着他的揉捏加重了呼吸。他张开嘴，纽特的舌头探入了他的口腔，肆意地吮吸着忒修斯的味道。哥哥的舌头很快就会纠缠住他，他没什么经验，到最后只能跟着忒修斯的节奏来，吻到大脑缺氧，满脸通红只好用用鼻音表示那有多爽。  
操我。他甚至懒得做嘴型，眼睛向上抬起，渴望完全表现在脸上。

“不行，亲爱的。” 忒修斯拒绝得干脆利落。“你还没成年，我们说好的。”

可我还失去了一只眼睛和声带。他委屈地靠在忒修斯的肩膀上，直到忒修斯拍拍他的脑袋，一字一顿地告诉他装可怜也没用。  
他会成功的。纽特抱住忒修斯的脖子，贪婪地呼吸着哥哥的气味。总有一天，在他成年之前，忒修斯会用阴茎填满他的屁股，他会完全属于他的哥哥，像小奶猫一样乖巧，没有好听的声音可能会让事情困难点，不过忒修斯会喜欢他的其他服务的。

 

在经过一番游说之后，纽特还是答应去试试心理咨询项目，作为交换忒修斯要陪他去下周的现代艺术画展。  
他抗拒不了哥哥失落受伤的表情，况且对方还搂着他睡了两晚，没有偷偷跑回书房工作。  
他躺在银色SUV的后座上，读着毫无意义的文法课本。忒修斯在经过邻居家时特意停了下，友好地打着招呼，表示正打算带弟弟去之前提到的心理辅导项目，正好为明年的中学课程做准备。  
红发女士担忧地点点头，不放心地看着后排的纽特。  
礼貌点。他听到哥哥的声音，只好挂上微笑和对方招招手，衷心希望他们的邻居可以远离他的青春期。

心理医生就和他预料得一样无聊。对方不会手语，读唇技巧也说不上好。不过他在两个小时里也没说什么。第一天只是破冰阶段，男人和他交换了基本信息，在听到他的姓氏时表现出了震惊。  
“斯卡曼德？哦，我看新闻以为——”

以为我们都死光了。他抿嘴微笑，帮对方补完了句子。  
爸妈都死了，还有旁边几个展厅的参观者。爆炸发生在下午市中心的美术馆，同一时间海德公园还有火车站都发现了塑料炸弹。公园那枚不得不在晚上引爆，但火车站储存箱里的炸弹被成功拆除。  
据说几个月后他们在伦敦桥附近发现了类似的哑弹，运气真好。  
他湿润着嘴唇，手指摸着脖子上蔓延丑陋的疤痕，从下颚的一侧延伸到另一侧的耳根后面，没有一点停顿，干净利落。

那已经是两年前的事了。没有什么阴谋论，只是恐怖袭击，策划人随便挑了几个地标下手，他们只是在错误的时间出现在了错误的场合。他仅有的记忆是撕裂般疼痛的喉咙，还有一些脸庞的画面。在火灾发生之前事情已经乱套了，忒修斯和他是少数几个幸存者之一，但只有他看见了始作俑者们的长相。  
不过那已经不重要了，一切都过去了。他用手语比划着，手掌拍拍心脏，让自己表现的像个正在活力生长的青春期男孩，依然信仰乐观和希望。  
我很爱我的哥哥，我们有彼此的扶持。

 

忒修斯过来接他时对方已经迟到了快一个小时。  
很好，你失去了我的监护权。  
忒修斯耸耸肩，为他打开了前门，白色的信封放在副驾驶的位置上。  
他系上安全带，从信封里夹出七八张照片。大多是监控画面，但人脸被高清解析过。他一张张翻看着，全都是陌生的面孔，背景也没有相似之处。翻到最后一张照片时他几乎都放弃了，但彩色照片里的男人瞥了一眼镜头，表情和五官都似曾相识，和他记忆里的其中一个面孔完全符合。  
他的心脏慢了一拍，这个人在场。

他把照片转向忒修斯，对方正把车停进车库。灰蓝色的眼睛扫了眼照片，在车停稳后接过了照片，放进西服内侧的口袋里。

接下来就是忒修斯的事情了。

 

02.

“邻居报警称你涉嫌虐待儿童。”  
警察们在家门口翻阅着法律文件，两个社工正围着他做检查。警车上不断转动的红蓝光芒照亮了客厅。

他有伤害你吗？  
其中一个社工指了指门口的忒修斯，又指了指他。  
什么是伤害？  
他歪歪脑袋，把手放在身后。年长的女性总是很吃这一套。

他有拉扯过你的头发吗？  
他摇摇头。脑袋里浮现出昨晚忒修斯压在他背上，男人的阴茎在他两腿之间磨蹭着，炙热的伞状部位撞在他的会阴上，他舒服地摇着屁股，头埋在被子里，忒修斯不得不向上扯他的头发才能亲吻他白皙的脖颈内侧。

他有打过你吗？掌掴或者掐你的脖子。  
据我所知没有。他认真地看着对方。  
就在今天早上，他引领着忒修斯用虎口卡住他的脖子，感受着动脉的跳动。他的哥哥说什么也不肯加大力气，但无所谓，忒修斯知道他永远掌控着纽特的生命。

那么，他有限制你外出吗？邻居说你很少出门。  
我不喜欢外面。他故意咬住嘴唇，眼睛恐慌地四处乱转，表现得瑟瑟发抖。  
乖猫咪不会外的。他给自己戴上项圈，小心翼翼地亲吻着忒修斯的脸颊，用鼻子不厌其烦地蹭着来吸引哥哥的注意。他的手指钻进了哥哥的衣服中，摸着对方满是烧痕的胸肌和肋骨。如果他能发出声音，现在肯定喵喵直叫了。

他是我哥哥，女士。他把两只手臂交叉放在胸前，冲着忒修斯露出依赖而崇拜的笑容。他绝不会伤害我的。

就在警车到来的几分钟之前，他的嘴里塞满了哥哥的阴茎，脸颊凹陷着吸吮着那根东西，舌苔在卷着前端不断刺激着吐出前液的小孔，上下晃动着脑袋希望自己的小嘴能吞下忒修斯的整根性器。  
他几乎就成功了，如果警车能迟到几分钟的话。

但忒修斯的味道还是那么好。他在社工转身的时候舔舐着嘴唇，忒修斯答应他等警察离开了也给他来一次口活。他已经迫不及待了。

 

“我想这一定是什么误会。”  
忒修斯无奈地笑笑，眼睛看向隔壁邻居的家里。红头发的女士隔着窗户望着他，在注意到对视后离开了窗户。

“我不会允许自己或者任何人伤害到纽特的。”

 

警察离开后整个街区又回归到宁静。忒修斯把他揽进怀里，他发出迷醉的鼻音，转身轻盈地跳到忒修斯身上，男人托着他的屁股往房间里走，两人在这段时间交换了一个热情的吻。在忒修斯把他重新放回床上时在满足地结束了这个吻。

你有没有考虑过把邻居——  
他指了指隔壁然后做了个嘘声的手势。忒修斯立刻摇摇头。  
“他们是好人，阿尔忒弥斯。那位红发女士是位中学老师，她的观察力很敏锐。”

所以她才是个麻烦。纽特撇撇嘴，不打算和哥哥继续争辩下去。他还在等待刚才说好的口活，但显然忒修斯已经忘了，或没了兴致。  
手机闹钟恰好响了，男人扫了眼屏幕上的提醒文字，脸上立刻露出了歉意。  
他希望他可以对忒修斯生气。青春期给予了他随时发怒的权力，可他的哥哥是他的全部，他甚至不敢想象粗暴对待忒修斯，男人失落的表情足以让他心碎。

 

他心烦意乱地在床上睡了会儿，中途梦见了忒修斯帮他装义眼的画面，他的哥哥喜欢的不得了，所以他也露出了笑容。  
再醒来的时候已经是凌晨，走廊和客厅的灯都亮着，他听到脚步声，还有重物连续落在地毯上沉闷的撞击声。  
他从床上下来，走出房间。客厅里的血腥味令他反感地皱起眉头。  
忒修斯正在厨房洗掉手上的血，另一个男人跪在地上，头顶和额角都是血，腿下是一整张白色塑料布，足以包裹两个相同体型的人。纽特靠近时对方茫然地抬起头，他不记得纽特，但显然知道他是因为什么才会出现在这里。

对方是他昨天在照片里看到的男人。五官和脸型完全一致，他确实见过这个男人，纽特让记忆回到那一天，他没有伤害忒修斯和他，但对方在美术馆里捅了一个姑娘，逃跑的游客们过于慌张，只有他目睹了一切。女孩最后死了，可行凶者还活着，逍遥法外。

“你确定是他？”  
他走到忒修斯身旁，抱住哥哥的手臂，用力地点点头。  
他是其中一个。他的食指向前扫了扫。  
我很确定。手的侧面重重敲在另一个手掌上。

忒修斯揉了揉他的头发，又低下头亲了下他的额头，大概在弥补今晚没能和他一起睡的遗憾。不过现在距离起床时间还有几个小时，如果他们能快点解决这一切的话，他们还能在床上缠绵一会儿。

“轮到你还是我了？”  
纽特指了指自己，虽然他根本没算过这回到底是谁了。他少了只眼睛，和哥哥做决定时总是更有底气。  
他从刀架里抽出一把刀。

“不不不，我是被胁迫的，我可以告诉你谁策划了这一切。”  
“我们不在乎。” 他不舒服地捏住脖子，那个干瘪模糊的声调是他唯一能发出的声音，往往说上几个单词就会开始发疼。忒修斯曾鼓励过他张口说话，他用那声音只说了几段句子就被自我厌恶淹没了。那之后他就只用嘴型和手语了。  
与复仇无关。他坐着嘴型，喘着气让正在灼烧的嗓子缓解下来。  
心理学上说受过创伤的人会产生特定行为和冲动。他动着嘴唇，也不在乎对方是不是真的理解了。那为什么就不能有人爱上谋杀这个行为呢？

他注意到男人迷茫而荒谬的眼神，知道对方理解了他在说什么。  
你看，我和哥哥在爆炸后都刚好都有了这方面的冲动。而你们刚好都该死。

他走到男人身后，向上扯住对方的脑袋，冰冷的刀锋抵在脖子上。每次重复这个动作都能让她回想起那一天在美术馆里的画面。他张嘴想说点什么，但一个音节也发不出，爆炸把他甩到了另一个展厅，黑暗袭来。然后是第二次小型爆炸，石灰粉尘钻进了鼻腔里让他胸口发闷，他全身发疼，动弹不得，关节和大脑轰轰作响，地底下某种腐蚀性气体窜了上来灼烧着他的眼睛和耳朵。  
然后忒修斯把他抱了起来，一切才都结束了。

老天，我真的爱死这个了。  
他心想，然后意识到他把这句话说出来了。忒修斯在他对面耸耸肩，嘴角的笑容让他又心动了几秒。

一些血溅到了他的手上，他太借助于手腕的力量而不是手臂就会需要久一点才能割断动脉。五分钟后对方才倒在塑料布上彻底断了气，这之间他还在对方的胸口补了几刀缓解下内心甜美的冲动。谁知道下一次迎来这样的机会是什么时候。

 

你看这就是用刀的好处。他眨眨眼。

“是啊，毕竟负责收拾的不是你。”

他把刀扔进水池里，抱着忒修斯的脖子咬着男人的嘴唇。他的哥哥闻起来像是被酒精浸泡过的松木，令人疯狂而上瘾。  
纽特希望忒修斯明天不要上班，多陪陪他寂寞空虚的小猫总是好的。他有好几件新衣服还没在忒修斯面前试过，他相信哥哥一定会喜欢的。

你下次应该多带几个人回来。他用手掌比划了一个抛物线。  
或者我和你一起去。  
就和做爱的请求一样。忒修斯每次都会拒绝他。

“再过几年，亲爱的。” 他的哥哥为他擦拭去手臂上的血，还有脸颊上的污迹，然后越过他去处理客厅里的尸体。平时的他会在此刻为自己冲杯热可可，窝在沙发上欣赏哥哥的辛勤劳动。不过今天他真的累坏了，和心理医生周旋可不是个简单的工作。

至少他的上一位心理医生是对的，可惜现在对方只负责义眼的问题了。他的脑子里浮现出那位爱尔兰医生的脸，如果对方能不要老盯着来接他的哥哥看就更好了。  
他踏着轻盈的步伐回到房间，回忆着那位心理医生的话。

 

“做你想做的，纽特。我看不出那些人有什么原因不能被你杀死。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢留个kudos哈


End file.
